<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make up your Mind, Nature Boy by Snickersnee_Sophie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142267">Make up your Mind, Nature Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickersnee_Sophie/pseuds/Snickersnee_Sophie'>Snickersnee_Sophie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beeprowl, M/M, Prowlbee, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:19:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickersnee_Sophie/pseuds/Snickersnee_Sophie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee takes up training with Prowl- but what happens when neither of them can deny their feelings for each other any longer?</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Morning conversations, fireworks, cats and a whole lotta yearning </p>
<p>Chapter 2: Jazz has something to say, Prowl struggles with his feelings and Sentinels a prick</p>
<p>Chapter 3: ???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Prowl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make up your Mind, Nature Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've got my mind made up."</p>
<p>Bumblebees words almost didn't reach Prowl, who perched beside the shorter bot. There they sat in each others company, atop an abandoned building. It was Prowls idea after realising Bumblebee had never truly witnessed nor appreciated the morning sky with all it's beautiful colours and hues- and so Bumblebee did so. Although not in the way Prowl would have imagined. Bumblebees eyes were fixated on the reflection of the sky in Prowls shades, the glass captivating Bee in ways he can't describe.</p>
<p>It almost made his spark hurt to seeing something so alluring. Alluring- what a word to describe Prowl.</p>
<p>Then Prowl turned towards Bee, causing the smaller bot to look away abruptly as if-<br/>
<em>'as if I had some sort of crush! I don't! Do I?"</em><br/>
Bumblebees thoughts wavered as Prowls voice came into focus. When had Prowl started speaking?<br/>
"Bumblebee! Is this about the training?"</p>
<p>Bumblebee stared wide-eyed in confusion, "Wait is what about the what now?!"</p>
<p>Prowl brought a servo to his face and sighed, his voice monotone. "You said you had your mind made up. Is this about-"</p>
<p>"YES! Yes-"</p>
<p>Prowl sighed once again after Bumblebee cutting in. Something he doesn't think he'll get used to. "How does tomorrow sound?" He spoke as he shifted his perched position to now sit on his aft, knees bent, arms resting on knees. The movement brought the yellow bots attention as he noticed even Prowls gold plating reflected some of the sky's colours if you look close enough. Breathtaking, to say the least.</p>
<p>With a nod came Bees response, "As long as it doesn't get in the way of plans, we're vibin! I promised Sari we'd go racing tomorrow!"</p>
<p>"No worries, I'll be in my room once you return. You'll be able to find me there." Prowl subconsciously gave Bumblebee a reassuring smile- a smile that made Bumblebee almost giddy. Upon noticing this, Prowls smile widened. A genuine smile.</p>
<p>They sat like that for a while, enjoying the atmosphere. Bumblebee struggled to keep his silence, of course, breaking Prowls train of thought on multiple occasions to ask things like "Would you still be friends with me if I was a rat?" and " What would Ratchets stripper name be?"</p>
<p>An hour passed. Then another.</p>
<p>Eventually clouds had begun to form above their helms as the day went on. Prowl let slip a quiet "Oh-" under his breath as he tilted his helm back to look up at the sky; bringing his servo out as if to catch something. </p>
<p>Bumblebee tilted his head curiously at the ninja, "Prowl-" suddenly Bumblebee flinched rather dramatically as he felt a cold droplet splash on the plating of his thigh. He glanced at where the droplet had landed before mirroring Prowl by looking up into the sky too.</p>
<p>Rain, isn't that what's it called?</p>
<p>More raindrops fell and Prowl let them fall onto his opened palm, seeming at peace with this arrangement. Bumblebee, on the other hand-</p>
<p>"Prowwwwl! Can we go back now? Your nature is gettin' all over me." Bee made a show by shaking off his servos, water being flicked at Prowl who simply groaned in response.</p>
<p>•┈┈┈••✦♥✦••┈┈┈•</p>
<p>The rain had begun to ease up, the Autobot base providing shelter. Bulkhead struggled with something- something along the lines of a stick which was fortiously snapped in two as Bumblebee and Prowl strolled into the room together; water-logged.</p>
<p>"We took longer because Prowl saw a cat." Bee crossed his arms in fake unamusement. </p>
<p>"Prowl! Bumblebee!" Optimus greeted as Sari ran up to the newly arrived bots. She handed them the same thing Bulkhead seemed to be at odds with. Immediately, Bees response was to try poke Prowl with it but his attempts were in vain as the ninja dodged and decided to bring his presence towards Ratchet, who was grumbling to himself as he sorted through a box full of something neon.</p>
<p>The ninja-bot often did this when Bee was being particularly bothersome and Prowl wasn't in the mood. There has been a few occasions though that Bee can recall, where Prowl actually joined in on joking around.</p>
<p>Bumblebee didn't mind too much when Prowl would dramatically pounce away to sit on the ceiling beams or jump into trees to get away from company. it was always fun to see some sweet ninja moves from Prowl.</p>
<p>Although, he almost always leaves when Bee is being particularly needy- such as that one time Prowl was enjoying a nature documentary, which was quickly interrupted when Bumblebee changed channels to something else in hopes of getting some sort of attention at all from the stoic ninja. He got a lot more than he bargained for that day.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Bee can't help but wonder if there's a reason the taller bot leaves in such a hurry every time he tries to get his attention. It's almost as if he has to stop himself from doing anything rash.</p>
<p>Bee looked down at Sari as he heard her giggle, her hand covering her mouth. She looked back up at Bee before speaking with a smile, "No, silly! Those are <em>sparklers</em>! You use them tonight at the firework show!" </p>
<p>"Fire-what now-"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's right!" Optimus cut in to speak rather matter-of-fact on the subject. "It's a celebration to mark the beginning of a new stellar cycle!" He smiled at the thought, "The humans call it <em>New Years!</em>"</p>
<p>Sari added in; "And you <em>have</em> to celebrate it with me!" She crossed her arms, a smug look on her face. "Or else."</p>
<p>•┈┈┈••✦♥✦••┈┈┈•</p>
<p>The rain had completely cleared up by the time night fell- bar the few damp spots that covered the ground outside here and there. It was dark enough for the firework show and that's exactly where our group was heading to right this moment.</p>
<p>They stopped by the most quietest area nearby the show, not wanting attention from any overly-excited humans.</p>
<p>Sari had brought some glow sticks which is what the neon colours were in the box from earlier, although they're far too small for the Cybertronians to mess around with so they were brushed to the side.</p>
<p>"SPARKLERS!" Sari yelled as she sat on Bees right shoulder, throwing her arms into the air and gripping tightly onto two lit sparklers in her hands. Bumblebee soon joined in on the cheer;</p>
<p>The yellow bot threw up his arm that wasn't occupied by Sari, "FRAG YEAH!" His hand also held a sparkler of its own. Although, his wasn't lit.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Ratchet was <em>right beside them</em> as they started yelling excitedly. "Can you NOT yell in my darn auditory sensors so loudly?!" He covered said auditory sensors as If it strengthened his point of how loud they were being. "Go stand beside Prowl if you're gonna pull that kinda scrap!"</p>
<p>"Yeesh- extra grouchy today." Bumblebee mumbled to Sari who simply giggled in response. They left him to be his old grouchy self and decided to head towards Bulkhead who was currently setting up a canvas with paint, hoping to catch some moments or paint some fireworks. </p>
<p>"Hey lil' guy!" Bulkhead paused what he was doing with the paint. "Hey your sparklers not lighting! Uh- maybe you should see if someone can light it for you- like uhh-" The awkwardness in his voice had become more evident as he thought of what to say next. "I think Prowl was the one who lit some of 'em!"</p>
<p>Bumblebee blinked a few times, "Wait- where even is Prowl?"</p>
<p>Shrugging in response, Bulkhead rubbed his helm as he glanced away. "I'unno.." then he went on to sort out some obscenely large paintbrushes. "'Probably wanted some alone time. You know how he is."</p>
<p>Sari clapped her hands excitedly and rubbed them together, letting the now-burnt-out sparklers fall to the ground (something Optimus will pick up later). "Cats."</p>
<p>"... Cats?" Bumblebee tilted his head.</p>
<p>"Cats!" Bulkhead joined in.</p>
<p>Sari announced her plan; "Prowl likes cats, right? I think we'd be able to lure him out if we had a lil' fluffy cat with us!" She climbed down from Bumblebee, "We'll be able to find one faster if we split up."</p>
<p>Bumblebee knew there was no arguing with Sari and so 'split up to try and find a cat' they did. Bulkhead didn't join in though, he was much more content with his art supplies currently.</p>
<p>Sari ran off on her own way, making sounds that'd usually attract cats and waving a glow stick as if it was a cat toy.</p>
<p>Bumblebee made his way in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>He glanced left and right as he strolled, thinking he might actually have fun on this search! This would be considered a game, after all.</p>
<p>How often do cats show up, anyway?</p>
<p>Just as Bumblebee was thinking about how sneaky cats can be, he spotted one! A little gray cat that sat by the corner of a building! Bee exclaimed in triumph as he approached the little creature- but the cat briskly ran away after seeing his approach.</p>
<p>Of course, Bumblebee followed the cat. Bee doesn't know much about cats- all he knows is that they make little engine noises. <em>'Purring',</em> as Prowl calls it. Nonetheless, Bumblebee was determined to make friends with that cat!</p>
<p>"Wait up!!" Bee called as though the cat would listen. He hadn't noticed how the rain puddles and dampness hadn't fully cleared up around the area he was in right now due to shade. Then- he slipped! Tumbling to fall on his front, Bee simply lay there for a click as he groaned. </p>
<p>He now realised that he had run quite a bit from the group. </p>
<p>"Bumblebee?"</p>
<p>Bee yelped and sat up abruptly, not expecting anyone to be here.</p>
<p>After seeing who was standing before him, Bee immediately relaxed. "Frag- Prowl!"</p>
<p>"What?" Prowls voice was monotone as he brought a servo up to the gray cat that now perched on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Bumblebee tilted his head at how the cat seemed to completely trust Prowl, forgetting what he was about to say. Then, realising he was staring, he stood up to his pedes and crossed his arms as if he never even fell.</p>
<p>Prowl hummed, acknowledging the fact that Bee was quite far from the group. "You here to watch fireworks or chase cats?" He spoke as he walked past Bumblebee in the direction of the group, then stopped to look back at Bee, awaiting his response.</p>
<p>The yellow bot smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I wanted you to uhh- light my sparkler-" He searched on his person for the sparkler but he must have dropped it while chasing the cat.</p>
<p>"Bumblebee." Prowl gestured in the direction of their Cybertronian group. "I left the lighter back with Optimus-"</p>
<p>"I.. I thought that you- uh- <em>ninja stuff</em>- fire-"</p>
<p>"Bee.. " The ninja-bot facepalmed. "I'm not magic."</p>
<p>The two walked side-by-side back to the group, the cat still happily sitting on Prowls shoulder. </p>
<p>•┈┈┈••✦♥✦••┈┈┈•</p>
<p>The group was finally all together (Sari was already with the group again by the time Prowl and Bee returned).</p>
<p>Bulkhead had his paintbrush at the ready, taking a mental note of the countdown until the fireworks began. The cat that had been on Prowls shoulder was now curled up on Bulkhead, purring.</p>
<p>Ratchet and Optimus talked among themselves, facing towards the area the show was presumed to be. What they were talking about was a mystery to the rest of the team.</p>
<p>Sari was covering her wrists in glow sticks when she excitedly declared, "The countdowns almost done!"</p>
<p>Being as overly exhilarated as Bee usually is, the yellow bot decided to (as usual) express himself by being as loud as possible as he waved around his newly lit sparkler subconsciously. "Sari and I ordered a pizza so by the time the delivery comes the countdown will be over and we can say '<em>Oh frag, I ordered this a year ago!' </em>and that'll start off the year with a bang!"</p>
<p>Bulkhead questioned, "Don't the fireworks start off the year with a bang?" </p>
<p>"Well dUH!" Bee waved his arms in the most dramatic manner. "What I mean is-"</p>
<p>"ONE!" Sari suddenly exclaimed in time with the first Firework that was sent up into the air.</p>
<p>Bumblebee, distracted, looked up into the sky in the direction of the loud bang. "Oh wow! No one told me they were <em>literaLLY EXPLOSIONS!</em> Don't worry, Ratchet! This isn't the war, they can't hurt you!"</p>
<p>The medic looked at him sternly. "I don't think that's a laughing matter-"</p>
<p>"OH THEY'RE PRETTY TOO!"</p>
<p>Prowl smiled and mumbled quietly to himself as he stared at Bee; "Where does that energy come from?"</p>
<p>It was a rhetorical question which he didn't intend anyone to hear. But Bee heard.</p>
<p>"I-" Bumblebee started but was cut off by the loud bang of another firework, sprinkling the night sky in wondourous colours. Colours that are once again reflecting in Prowls shades, just as they were that morning.</p>
<p>Bumblebee stared, mesmerised.</p>
<p>The shorter bot was unaware of how this situation seemed to everyone else- Because to Ratchet, who was watching, it seemed as though Prowl whispered something for only Bee to hear, to which Bumblebee proceeded to stare deeply into his optics.</p>
<p>Ratchet smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p>He knew.</p>
<p>•┈┈┈••✦♥✦••┈┈┈•</p>
<p>The firework performance was yesterday and everyone seemed to be settling into the new year already. </p>
<p>Bumblebees laugh carried through the halls of the Autobot base as he joked with Sari, who sat on his shoulder again.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll see ye later! Prowl and I got plans." He made a face as If to say <em>'hanging out with Prowl? Boring.'</em> Although he could feel his spark was almost excited for it- not that he'd ever admit that.</p>
<p>He picked up Sari to let her go her own way. Her voice carried throughout the base as she yelled "SEE YOU TOMORROW, BUMBLEBEE!" while she was already after leaving, having to yell extra to make sure Bee heard.</p>
<p>Immediately, Bumblebee began to make his way through the base and towards Prowls room without another thought. If he remembered correctly, Prowl told him yesterday that he'd be waiting in there when he got back from racing. Bee stopped before Prowls door and obnoxiously decided to swing it open without knocking.</p>
<p>Prowl sat facing the tree in a meditative pose, his back towards the door and Bee. The rays of evening light trespassed into the room from where the wall and ceiling had caved in and faint specks of dust were caught in its beams, setting an atmosphere that made Bumblebee stare.</p>
<p>The smaller bot froze in the doorway at how serene the scene seemed.</p>
<p>Prowl took notice of the new presence and turned just enough to make eye contact with the yellow bot- then he gave the most softest and heartfelt smile Bee has ever seen. </p>
<p>It was enough to set Bumblebees emotions haywire as he panicked, ruining the moment by yelling "WADDUP SLUT GUESS WHO'S BACK-"</p>
<p>Prowl facepalmed. There goes the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 will be coming, where Jazz and Sentinel will be introduced!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>